glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
GTNT Halloween Special II
''GTNT Halloween Special II ''is the seventh episode of season three of Glee: The New Touch. It will be published on February 21, 2015. Plot Halloween is here and The Freakshows throw a party to raise money for their trip to London. Meanwhile, Lennon must take matters on her own as Brandon takes his revenge on Zach and Angelica is back from college. Episode -Glee club was decorated with a crooked, black and spooky tree casting its shadow upon everyone, with false tombstones and spider nets across the classroom and fake spiders and skeletons, creating a true Halloween spirit.- -Lennon emerged from behind the dark tree as she sang.- "Boys and girls of every age, would you like to see something strange?" Lennon sang, dressed as a zombie. -Mason emerged from behind her and joined her.- "Come with us and you will see, this, our town of Halloween." Mason sang. -From behind them, the rest of glee club stepped out into the spooky classroom, dressed up as ghosts, vampires, zombies and slutty witches.- "This is Halloween, everybody make a scream, trick or treet 'till the neighbours gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream in the town of Halloween." glee club sang. "I'm the one hiding under your bed, teeth grown sharp and eyes glowing red." Zach sang. "I'm the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." Iris sang. -The Freakshows now proudly wore their costumes as they made creepy gestures and sang together.- "This is Halloween,this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" The Freakshows sang. "In this town we call home, everyone hail the pumpking song." Sam sang while wearing his vampire outfit. "In this town, dont we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise." Leni sang. "Well, that's just fine, say it once, say it twice, take the chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night." Lydia sang on her dead bride outfit. "Everybody scream, everybody scream" Clara sang. "In our town of Halloween" Ricky sang. "This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" The Freakshows sang. "In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpking song." Rose sang. "La la la la la, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" The Freakshows ended singing on the spooky glee club classroom as they smiled and cheered after their performance. "That was a great way to start halloween week guys!" Nick said, clapping. "I'm throwing the party home, you all better take care that nothing is broken and y'all better thank me afterwards." Rose said. "Don't worry Rosy, we're just gonna have fun" Kat told her. -Brandon made his way through school. He wore his typical sly smile, combined with his brown, perfectly combed hair as he wore his male cheerleading outfit.- "I gotta admit this: this year is way better than last year's, or the year before that. I just feel fresh, renewed. Two years ago I was living under my parents and Lucas's shadow, until I finally distanced myself from both. My plan to finish glee club failed, of course, so I decided not to care about that anymore and then I just started being kinda nice. But I'm done, that new guy Zach totally disrespcted me, and the new Brandon won't have that. I simply won't. It's time for Brandon's Halloween Bloodshed 2.0." -Brandon kept on walking with confidence as he started singing.- "Psycho killer, Qu'est-ce que c'est, fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better, run run run run, run run away." Brandon sang. "Psycho killer, Qu'est-ce que c'est, fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better, run run run run, run run away." Brandon sang. -Brandon walked past Zach, who was talking to Tomo. Brandon stared at him with hate and kept on walking.- "You start a conversation but cant even finish it, you're talking a lot but not saying anything. When I have nothing to say, my lips are sealed. Say something once, why say it again?" Brandon sang. -Brandon now walked past Sabina who smirked at him as she passed him information from her cellphone to his. Brandon is then typing onto a computer with the headline ZACH GREY: THE REAL FAGGOT. Brandon creates a blog titled Woodsville secrets and posts it, while he smirks.- "Psycho killer, Qu'est-ce que c'est, fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better, run run run run, run run away." Brandon sang, proud of his work. -Brandon now walked through Woodsville High School's Halloween decorated hallways as he stared proudly of his work: every student was sticking their eyes to their cellphones in groups or alone, reading the new secret from Woodsville secrets in surprise as they laughed.- "Psycho killer, Qu'est-ce que c'est, fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better, run run run run, run run away." Brandon sang. -Brandon now walked past Zach, who was angrily talking to Tomo and JD.- "What the fuck man?! I thought that you joining glee club was already a little weird, but you being a gay princess? Do you seriously like guys raping your anus?" Tomo said, as Zach sighed. "First of all, me being gay was never a secret, and I am not a bottom, even. But yeah, I am gay, do you seriously have a problem with that?" Zach said, furstrated. "No, you're the one with the problem, you're sick, dude." JD said. -Zach laughed and then quickly grabbed JD by his shirt and pushed him against the school's lockers.- "You ever call me sick again, and I will bust your fuckin brains out." Zach said in anger against a scared JD who closed his eyes and trembled, scared at Zach who raised his fist and was about to punch JD full in the face. "Zach, don't." -Zach stared at his left and saw Jake standing besides him and noticed how every student in the hallway was silently staring at him.- -Zach hesitated and let go of the trembling JD, who quickly stood up and walked away from Zach.- "Does anyone else got a problem with my sexuality?" Zach yelled, as no one on the hallways answred. "No one?!" Zach yelled again, "then y'all better get movin." Zach said. "Zach..." Jake said. "What the fuck do you want, Jake?" "Just calm down, okay, you know what your dad would say if they suspend you again." Jake said, but Zach shook his head. "That's between my dad and me, you are not my brother, Jake." Zach said, and walked away from Jake and past Brandon, as he patted his back. "Better luck next time, princess. Nobody fucks with me." Zach blinked at Brandon and walked away form him. -Amy, Nick, Ren and Helena were having lunch at the teachers longue. Helena was devouring her chicken sandwich and mayonnaise dropped all over her mouth.- -Ren stared at her, sweetly, and smiled as he noticed her about the mayonaise and Helena smiled as she cleansed it.- "Always happens." Helena added. -Ren then noticed cuts on Helena's arm as she cleaned her mouth, and Helena noticed how Ren was staring at her arm and quickly pulled her sleeve over her arm and stared away from Ren, but Ren kept on staring suspiciously.- "Anyway guys, here you have your best man, and your maid of honor... so you better tell us how you're so planned wedding is going." Helena told the couple. "Well, we are meeting up with our wedding planner, and we just decided we are getting married outside, as it's much more beautiful, it's by the woods, and then we are pulling up a great tent at night and it's gonna be great." Amy happily said, and Nick nodded with food on his mouth. "Oh thats lovely!" Helena said, who noticed Ren was still suspiciously staring at her. "Are the graduates coming too?" Helena asked Nick. "Yeah, I already send the invitations and Lucas and Lexie are both over in LA and said yes, Kyle also called from Harvard and said he was definitely coming, but unfortunately it's too big of a trip to Shan though." Nick said. "Oh well, poor girl, after all that she's been through... anyway, I better get going to my office, lots of work today!" Helena said, as she quickly stood up and walked away from the table without staring at Ren. "Amy... is Helena okay?" Ren asked her. "Um... yeah, why?" Amy lied. "I dont know... she's still acting kinda weird and I noticed her arm... it looks like she was beaten up recently." "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ren... anyway, let's get back to wedding arrangments... as you know, it's gonna be a winter wedding..." Amy kept on talking. -Rose walked through the school's hallways, desperately, with phone on her hand as she called Angelica.- "Answer, answer, answer..." Rose said, but received no response from the other line. "Fuck." Rose said. -Rose dialed Angelica's phone again and impatiently waited for her to pick up the phone.- "Please, please, please, pick up Angie..." "Hello?" Rose heard Angelica's voice and sensed a relief as she smiled. "Angie, oh my gosh..." "Um, Rose,are you okay?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just that, I was just... worried cus I handt heard from you this past day, and I was starting to get all...." "Rose, I'm okay, it's just been really busy for me in college." "Oh yeah. I get, I get it. So um... I miss you, Angie... how's everything?" Rose asked her. "Rose, are you sure everything's okay?" "Yeah, everything's great." "Okay... I gotta go to class, sorry. Bye." Angelica said, without waiting for a response from Rose as she hung up. -Rose stared at her phone in desbelief and sighed.- "I just miss you..." Rose said, but Angelica couldn't hear her. -Lennon was at her home on Halloween night, getting ready for the party at Rose's. She wore her zombie makeup and ragged clothes as she stood on the kitchen getting her home made halloween-themed cookies out of the oven. She slowly mumbled a song as she placed the cookies on a small box and got ready to leave.- -Lennon heard her mother's phone ringing, and observed it and saw an incoming call from "Leif". Lennon kept on staring at that name, unsure on what to do, and soon heard her mother's steps approaching the kitchen.- "Lennon, honey, are your cookies ready for the party?" She asked her, and Lennon nodded. -Pauline Larson was exactly like the older version of Lennon. She was tall, slim, with longe silver blonde hair and blue eyes.- "Mom?" "Yes, honey?" "Some Leif guy was calling on your phone.... that wasn't him was it?" Lennon nervously asked her. "Oh no, honey. Your father left us a while ago, he not once bothered contacting us, sweetie. Your father, you and I... we were all quite the family you know, we were happy travelling all around Europe... but as you know, things got tough between your father and I. And I had to go, but he never cared about you, Lennon, as tough as it is." "I know." Lennon said, acepting it, "I know it already.... I gotta go now." -Lennon started walking away from the kitchen.- "Take care!" Pauline said, but Lennon ignored her. -The Halloween party was starting at Rose's place.- -Rose's living room had been decorated with Halloween decorations, including fake spider webs, fake skeletons, creepy sounds, and white mist. There was a big cauldron on the corner which emanated green midst and people went to get their drinks. Rose and Iris both stood by the door, demanding money from the people who entered.- "Do I seriously gotta pay to attend this party?" Sabina asked them. She was wearing a slutty she devil outfit, wearing her typical red lipstick and a pair of red little horns. "Yes, Sabina, it's our party to get money for London, and you are lucky enough we are letting you in." Rose said, dressed up as a victorian lady. "Fine. I'm just going here because of Tomo." Sabina said, giving Rose a five dollar bill and entering the party. "Where's the fun you people?!!!" Sabina said, as she raised her arms and carried two bottles of vodka as the whole party cheered and Rose rolled her eyes. "So, could you finally contact Angelica?" Iris asked Rose. Iris was dressed up on her Lady Reapers outfit and had applied zombie makeup. "Yeah... but she just seemed... off." Rose said. "What do you mean by that?" "I don't know... she just doesnt seem interested in me anymore." Rose admitted. "Coming through." A raspy, british voice said, and both Rose and Iris smiled as Freya stepped into the party, dressed up as a sexy pirate, with barely any clothes on and a big pirate captain hat. "Hello guys! I could not miss this party." Freya said, "oh how much is it?" "Oh, you can go in free, you're part of the family." Rose told her. "What? No, I want to help you guys out. Here you go." Freya said, handing them dollar bills and stepping into the party, laughing and with bottles of rum. -Meanwhile, Lennon emptly stared at her cellphone as she sat on some couches and said nothing, she soon went to her gallery and stared at old saved pictures of her as a kid with her mom and dad in Europe, and was surprised to hear Mason's voice.- "Hey..." Mason told her, he was wearing a werewolf costume which made him look manly and beautiful contrasted with his green eyes. "Hi." Lennon said, without staring at him. "Lennon, are you okay?" "Of course I am!" Lennon lied, as she stood up and grabbed Mason by his hand. "Remember the time we danced come on eilene at my party?" Lennon asked him, happily. "Yeah..." "Well, it's time for another dance." Lennon said, as she happily went to the stereo and played the monster mash. -Lennon smiled and nodded as the music started playing, she lifted her long arms and closed her eyes as if in a trance.- "I was working in my lab late one night, when my eyes beheld an eerie sight, for my monster from his slab began to rise and suddenly to my surprise.." Lennon sang slowly as Ula and Leni both stared at her and nodded as they joined her performing. "He did the mash" zombie dressed Ula and Leni sang behind Lennon as they danced to the song. "He did the monster mash" Lennon sang "The monster mash" Ula and Leni sang "It was a graveyard smash" Lennon sang "He did the mash" "He did the monster mash" Lennons sang, and was joined by Mason. -The whole party gathered around Lennon and Mason as they performed.- "From my laboratory in the castle east, to the master bedroom where the vampires feast, the ghouls all came from their humble abodes, to get a jolt from my electrodes." Mason sang as he walked towards Lennon. Lennon smiled as she grabbed Mason's hand and spunned around him. "They did the mash" Ula and Leni sang. "They did the monster mash" Lennon and Mason sang as they danced together. "The monster mash" Ula and Leni sang. "It was a graveyard mash" Lennon sang as she happily danced with Mason. "They did the mash" "It caught on in a flash" Mason sang. "They did the mash" "They did the monster mash" Lennon and Mason sang as they spunned in circles together. -The song kept on going and Lennon closed her eyes as she spunned in circles, faster and faster, with Mason, she felt her hair moving everywhere and smiled at the sensation of letting go, unaware that she was somewhere else.- "Lennon? Lennon?" Mason said, as he had stopped spinning around in circles and stared at his girlfriend in confusion. "Are you okay?" -Lennon did not and stared at the ground, and then back at Mason.- "I have to go." Lennon said, and swiftly turned around on her white dress, rushing to exit the party as Mason attempted to walk through the party but couldnt get himself past all the people. "Lennon! Lennon!" -Lennon ran through the deserted streets at night, away from the party and from Mason. Her white long dress spiraled against the dark and cold night, and Lennon kept on running away from it all.- -Back at the party, Desiree made her way with two red cups against the noise and people obstructing her.- "Make way you people!" Desiree said on her cat costume as she walked towards Sabina and found her drinking with Tomo sitting on a couch. "I brought us some drinks gurl" Desiree said, as both Sabina and Tomo frustratingly stared at Desiree, who sat between both of them. "Gotta go." Tomo quickly said, as he grabbed his drink and walked away from them. "Ugh, great. Why did you do that, Desiree? Tomo was mine tonight and you fuckin ruined it! You ruin everything!" "Oh... um..." "Gosh, Desiree, why do you always have to be so stupid?" Sabina said, and took a sigh as she left Desiree alone. -Rose walked through the party, bored and alone. She checked on her phone and noticed she had no new messages from Angelica. She sighed and dialed Angelica's phone, impatiently waiting for her to pick up, and she finally did.- "Angelica, look. I lied to you. Everything is not okay. I miss you. I really, really miss you. And I cant stand the idea of being so far away from you, and I feel like you dont care about me anymore and I just cant stand the idea of you falling in love with somebody who really is there for you, cus I am not right now. So I had to be honest, and if you think its better for us to end this, then I understand, but please, dont hang up on me and give me a straight, clear answer." Rose said, as she felt herself lost in the noises and people assisting the party, taking all her courage to say the words to Angelica. "Rose... look.." Angelica started saying, but was interupted again by Rose. "Angelica, please, just stop pretending like everything's okay." "Rose, I meant, look."Angelica said, as Rose frowned. -Rose raised her view and spotted Angelica holding her phone and smiling at her. Rose took a sigh of relief as she walked towards her girlfriend and reached her as they tightly huged each other.- -Rose pressed her head against Angelica's shoulder as she had tears on her eyes, and Angelica stroked her long, dark hair.- "I missed you, I missed you so much, Angie. I can't believe you made it all the way here." Rose said as they ended hugging each other, and Rose stared back at Angelica. "Well, you know, I was worried about you... I really was worried something was wrong, so I decided to take this weekend off and heard about the halloween party and just wanted to make like a real surprise for you by showing up, so yeah." Angelica said, as Rose smiled and then kissed her. "I'm so sorry, for everything I said." Rose said, after they kissed. "It's okay, I totally get you. But Rose, you are the only girl in my life. I was just kinda overwhelmed with college and all, and just lost track of you, and that was not cool at all. So yeah, I wanted to make it up to you by showing up, and I promise I won't loose track of you again baby." Angelica said, slowly stroking Rose's dark hair and smiling at her beautiful eyes. "Come on, let's go have some fun."Rose said, as she grabbed Angelica by her hand and carried her over the party to her room. Angelica laughed and smiled all the way, as Rose, dressed on her victorian lady outfit, spun around as they walked through the Halloween Party and laughed. "In the velvet darkness, of the blackest night, burning bright, there's a guiding star. No matter what or who you are." Rose sang happily as she played around with the Halloween decorations and Angelica giggled. "There's a light, over at the Frankenstein place" Angelica sang as she walked towards Rose and held hands with her as they started dancing together. "There's a light, burning in the fireplace" Rose and Angelica sang together. -Rose smiled as she lead Angelica up the stairs to her room.- "The darkness must go, down the river of nights dreaming, flow morphia slow, let the Sun and light come streaming into my life, into my life." Rose sang as she and Angelica made their way to Rose's room. -Rose and Angelica closed Rose's bedroom door and quickly kissed against the wall.- "There's a light in the darkness of everybody's life." Rose and Angelica sang as they kissed and laughed as they stripped. -Lydia was dressed on a rockstar outfit. Her bright pink hair contrasted against the dark leather of her jacket. She looked bored at the party and hanged out on the corner with Clara and Gwen.- "This party is so fuckin boring, there's not even weed here." Lydia said, rolling her eyes. "Here." Gwen said, as she took out a joint and handed it to Clara, who blinked at her as she grabbed her lighter and then started smoking. "Thank gosh, man." Lydia said, as she smoked. -Gwen offered Clara a joint, but Clara shook her head and refused it.- -Lydia stared at Heather, the hot asian cheerledar, with her friends, drinking and laughing while gossiping. Lydia took a deep sigh as she smoke.- "Parties like these really piss me off." "I never liked parties, I just dont like being locked in a place filled with people and feeling sexually pressured, you know?" Clara said, innocently. "I guess." Lydia said, as she smoked and then stood up with confidence. "You know what, I am gonna bring a little bit of fun to this Halloween party, my people." Lydia said, smirking at the two girls. Lydia then turned around, switfly, as she started singing. "Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high, if you can listen to him close you can hear him cry." Lydia started singing, as she made her way through the party with confidence. -Lydia closed her eyes and tilted her head to the song as she stood amongst the crowd.- "Oh lord, heaven knows we belong way down below, sing it!" Lydia sang, as the crowd sang with her, "oh lord, heaven knows we belong way down below, way down below, way down below." -Lydia kept on walking through the crowd with confidence as she sang.- "Judy's in the front seat, picking up trash, living on the dole, gotta make that cash, won't be pretty, won't be sweet, she's just sitin here on her feet" Lydia sang. -Lydia made her way up to a table, as the whole party stood under her feet.- "Sing it!" Lydia sang. "Oh lord, heaven knows, we belong way down below, oh lord heaven knows, we belong way down below, sing" Lydia sang, feeling like a rockstar as she stared at the public of zombies, ghosts and witches singing with her. "We belong way down below, way down below, way down below." Lydia sang as the public sang with her. -Lydia lowered herself from the table and smoked her joint of weed as she shook her head.- "I've seen better days, I've had better ways, man, I know better ways." Lydia sang. -Lydia kept on making her way through the crowd as she raised her right hand up and counted down numbers with her fingers.- "One, two, three and four. The devil's knocking at your door, caught in the eye of a dead man's lie, start your life with your head held high." Lydia sang. -Lydia now walked close to a group of jocks, who stared at her body.- "Now you're on uour knees with your head held low, big man tells you were to go, tell 'em its good, tell 'em its okay, dont do a godamn thing they say." Lydia sang as she teased the jocks with her body, only to later shake it off with a laugh and walk away from them. -Lydia kept on walking through the party, having fun on her own.- "Oh, lord, heaven knows, we belong way down below, way down below, way down below." Lydia ended singing as she took a seat right next to Clara and Gwen and relaxed. "Now thats more like it." Lydia said, as she blinked at Clara. -Clara smiled at Lydia and then stared at the party, bored and lost in her thoughts. Clara then caught Angelica, talking to Rose and presenting her with another guy, and Clara soon noticed the guy was probably a girl. Clara kept on staring, intrigued at this person, and suddenly saw that she was being stared by him, or her. Clara soon noticed she was blushing and tried to wash it away, but again noticed Angelica and Rose were calling her over. Clara stood up and awkwardly walked towards them.- "Clara, hey, as you know this is my girlfriend Angelica." Rose said, "and this is Ash." -Clara smiled at Ash, and noticed it was a guy. He had short, dirty blonde hair, wore a white v-neck shirt, and had tattoos over his left arm. Nevertheless, Clara noticed there was something on his eyes, something that intrigued her, and noticed her heart slowly beat faster.- "Nice to meet you, Clara." Ash said, and Clara giggled. "Gotta go guys, we'll leave you to it." Rose said, as she blinked at Clara and they walked away. -Clara and Ash awkwardly stood there, and Ash broke the ice.- "So, just in case you were wondering, yeah I am a guy. My name was actualy Kylie, before I identified myself as just Ash. So... yeah, a lot of people keep on wondering if I'm a guy or a girl, so I'd rather get that part over with." Ash said, as Clara nodded. "Oh! Um... yeah, it's cool! I just... I just never cared too much about labels, I have a thing when I'd just rather not label anyone, you know? So it's all cool." Clara said, awkwardly smirking at Ash. "Yeah, Rose was telling me how cute you are, she was right." Ash said, as Clara awkwardly giggled. "Did she?" "Yeah." Ash said, smiling back at Clara, who noticed her heart beat even faster. "Um... so how do you know Angelica?" Clara asked her. "We used to hang out on the same queer club... you should come by sometime, I could buy you a drink and we could hang out." Ash said. "Um... yeah, sure! I would love to." "Great." Ash said, and smiled at Clara," wanna take a walk with me?" -Clara giggled and nodded as she walked outside with Ash.- -Tomo was drinking and laughing while yelling at the same time. He separated from his football friends and walked through the party to a couch, where Zach was sitting. Tomo, drunk, took a deep sigh as he threw himself on the couch next to Zach.- "Woah, watch it, man!" Zach said. "Shut up you faggot..." a drunk Tomo said. -Zach shook his head and walked away from Tomo and out of the party. Zach kept on walking, tired and weary from the party, but soon noticed someone was calling his name.- "Hey, Zach! Zach! Wait up, man." -Zach soon saw Tomo was running towards him and reached him on the deserted streets. Tomo wore his football jersey and had ripped parts of it, adding fake blood in it as his costume, while Zach was dressed up as Jack Sparrow.- "What the fuck do you want, Tomo?" Zach said, angrily, about to raise his fist against Tomo. "Woah, woah, easy man!" Tomo said, pretty much drunk and dizzy, "Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was such a dick about it... about you know, you being gay." "Look man, I dont care, yeah I am gay but stop using that to define me, okay?" "It's not that, it's just that... hey, can you stop walking?" Tomo said, and Zach took a sigh as he stopped walking and stared at Tomo face to face. "It's just that I maybe was afraid of my own feelings... and that's why I reacted like a dick, you know?" -Zach laughed.- "Stop it, Tomo. You're drunk, go home." Zach said, and walked away, but soon noticed Tomo's hand over his shoulder and turned around, to see Tomo shaking his head. "I'm not going." -Tomo quickly leaned his head towards Zach's and they kissed. Zach held his hand against Tomo's head as they kissed and they soon pulled apart.- "Wow, um, I did not see that one coming." Zach said. -Tomo again kissed Zach and they started moving towards some nearby woods as they kissed more passionately and ended up over each other.- -Lennon was on her house again. She wore her long, white dress as she went through her mother's cellphone and saw countless of talks and unanswered calls from her father. Lennon panted, harder, and harder, as she came closer to the truth and understanding it all.- "Lennon, honey, why are you back so early?" Pauline asked her, on her night gown. "I dont know mom, maybe becuase you lied to me these past few years." Lennon said, slowly shaking in anger. "What? Lennon... what are you talking about?" Pauline said, walking closer to her daughter. "Ever since you and dad got divorced... you told me... you told me he did not want to contact us again... but hey, it looks like dad has been trying to contact me for years now!" Lennon said, as tears ran through her eyes and ruined her makeup, making her look even more like a ghostly bride. "Lennon... look, your dad is not a nice guy, he was not good for you..." "But I deserved to know, mom! I am not a little girl anymore! I deserved to know about my own dad!" Lennon said, deeply wounded. "Honey.. please, let's talk this over..." Pauline said. "All these years... all these years I lost my chance to speak to my dad, to share moments with him... because of you! I needed a father, and you took him away from me." Lennon said, broken and crying. "Lennon... please, please... I did it for your own good." "But you dont know what I want, or what I need.... you kept me away from him, mom..." Lennon said, still crying, as she held her head with her two hands. "Lennon... honey, please..." "I'm done." Lennon said, as she walked away from the kitchen and from her house, her ghastly makeup all washed away with tears and her long white dress filled with mud. -Lennon slowly walked away from her house through the streets that night, feeling overwhelmed, staring at nothing.- "I don't know where I belong in this city, everyone's around, everyone's crowding me. And I've lost the space where I breathe, stuck to the ground is a lonely place to be, stuck to the ground is a lonely place to be." Lennon sang, with her usual soft voice, which was now broken. "Oh, woah, woah, woah." Lennon sang, lost. -Lennon remembered staring at empty photographs of herself as a happy kid with her father.- "And all I can do is miss you, see your face in a photograph but I can't kiss you. And a text or a call just won't do, won't you heal my heart of blue." Lennon sotfly sang, remembering. "I'll walk each pace on my own in this city, searching through the maze that won't lead me home. Eye's on the floor, head full of self pitty, such a crazy day, such a crazy day to go." Lennon sang, melancholically through the deserted dark streets. "Oh woah, woah, woah." Lennon kept on singing , melancholically. -Lennon now entered the party again, looking for Mason. Lennon saw Mason, and slowly walked towards him.- "Cause all I can do is miss you, see your face in a photograph but I can't kiss you, and a text or a call just won't do, won't you heal my heart of blue. Won't you heal my heart of blue." -Lennon hugged Mason, and sobbed.- "Such a crazy day, such a funny way to go." -Lennon kept on sobbing against Mason, who hugged her tightly.- "Lennon, babe, what's wrong?" "I dont want to talk about it... I just really dont want to talk about it. Let's just please enjoy Halloween, okay?" Lennon said, and Mason nodded. "Come on, let's get some drinks." -Ash and Clara talked far away from the rest of the people at the party, they were both laughing together. Ash had a cigarette on his mouth while he talked.- "Like yeah, its weird, cus sometimes people just dont get if I'm a guy or girl and just dont know wheter to reffer to me as a he or a she, but oh well." Ash said, laughing with Clara. "What do your parents say about it?" "They're a hundred percent supportive, I mean, they always backed me up, and kinda knew I identified myself as a guy pretty much since I was born. I am planning on going through full transition- therapy, once I'm done with high school." -Clara nodded.- "You're like- the coolest guy ever." "Oh stahp." Ash said. "You are! I really like how you just dont give a fuck." "Do I?" "Nope. I hope we get to have our drink together at soon." -Ash smiled and nodded.- "Yeah, yeah me too." -A while later, the party was done and everyone had left, except for The Freakshows and their acquintances, who ate what was left of Halloween candy and talked between each other, tired.- -Brandon and Sabina sat on a corner together, bored and frustrated.- "This was like the worst Halloween party ever. Please remind me never to hang out with these guys again." Brandon told Sabina. "Will do." -Freya hugged Sam and they kissed, as Freya looked happy and way more stable than before.- "Freya, please let us know when your band performs again." Kat told her, while she layed sitting over Jake's chest. "Yeah, of course Kat! I would love for you guys to come again." "Have any of you seen Zach?" Jake asked, but no one answered, and just then, Zach stepped into the house, with a smile drawn over his face over his sexy jack sparrow costume. "Zach, where have you been, man?" Ricky asked him. "Just out." Zach said, hiding away his hickies on his neck but failing to do so as he sat with the rest of glee club. -Iris came in with a box full of money.- "Alright everyone!" Iris said on her zombie cheerleader outfit, "we've earned six hundred dollars for London, and if you take it into account, it's almost enough to pay for our hotel there." Iris said, as The Freakshows cheered. -Lennon meanwhile rested over Mason, who still looked worried.- "Lennon, you sure you're okay? You looked devastated." "Yes, just dont worry about it." -Lennon raised up, slowly, as she tilted her head and started singing.- "And I had a dream, about my old school, and she was there all pink and gold and glittering" Lennon softly sang. -Mason stood up and hugged Lennon.- "I threw my arms around her legs" Mason sang, comforting Lennon. -Kat nodded as she joined the song.- "Came to weeping, came to weeping." Kat sang. -The Freakshows started tilting their heads to the song together as they stood up.- "And I heard your voice, as clear as day, and you told me I should concentrate" Rose sang on her victorian lady outfit while Angelica hugged her. "It was all so strange and so surreal, that a ghost should be so practical" Angelica sang. "Only if for a night." Rose and Angelica sang. "And the only solution was to stand and fight, and my body was bruised, I was set alight." Freya sang on her sexy pirate costume. "But you came over me like some holy rite, and altough I was burning you're the only light" Sam sang. "Only if for a night" Sam and Freya sang before they kissed. -Lennon smiled as she spunned around in circles.- "And the grass was so green against my new clothes, and I did circles in your honour, dancing on tiptoes, my own secret ceremonials, before the service begun in the graveyard doing handstands" Lennon sang. -Sabina stared at the performance, rolling her eyes as she left the house with her sexy she devil costume.- "And I heard your voice, as clear as day, and you told me I shouldn't concentrate" Iris sang "It was all so strange, and so surreal" Zach sang. "That a ghost should be so practical" Jake sang. "Only if for a night" The Freakshows all sang. -Clara and Ash hold hands as they sang.- "My love, my dear, my darling, tell me what all the sighing's about, tell me what all the sighing's about." Clara and Ash sang together. -The Freakshows all sang together on their Halloween costumes as the night came to an end.- "And I heard your voice as clear as day and you told me I shouldn't concentrate, it was all so strange and so surreal, that a ghost could be so practical." The Freakshows sang together. "Only if for a night." Lennon ended the song. -Lennon made her way back home that night. She opened the door to her house and stepped into it. She then walked to the kitchen, where her mother was sitting, tears on her eyes. Lennon slowly sat besides her, and held her mother's hand. She then grabbed the phone and dialed her father's number.- Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Jessica Kennedy Parker '''as Angelica Dunn *'Natalia Tena 'as Freya Fuego *'Ruby Rose 'as Ash *'Danielle Brooks 'as Desiree Maguire *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Matt Lanter 'as Tomo Markovich *'James Earl III 'as JD Williamson *'Taissa Farmiga 'as Gwen Moss *'Lisa Kudrow '''as Pauline Larson Polls What do you guys think? Loved it It was good It was okay Meh Hated it Who do you think was the episode's MVP? Brandon Clara Lennon Lydia Rose/Angelica Zach Which was your favorite performance? This is Halloween Psycho Killer Monser Mash Over at the Frankenstein's Place Heaven Knows Heart of Blue Only if for a Night Which was your favorite Halloween tribute? GTNT Halloween Special I GTNT Haloween Special II Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes